Professional car washing systems often employ sudsing sprayers to soften and clean dirt and debris. However, consumer sudsing sprayers are often bulky and difficult to manipulate. Furthermore, sudsing sprayers are difficult to attach and detach from a hose when a user wishes to wash the detergent off a car. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple sudsing attachment that may be easily detached from a sprayer handle.